Those damn eyes
by actualsolangelotrash
Summary: On the anniversary of that day, Astrid tries to forget. She really does. But ever since it happened, she's been falling more and more. And two years later, she finally lands. Lands straight in Hiccup's arms.


Astrid downed the last of the golden liquid, forcefully setting down the empty mug of mead. It had been forever since she had had any, and there was no way to escape such a depressing day as the anniversary of when your (boy?) friend lost his leg other than to drown it in mead.

She had been drinking with Ruffnut, who had quite the tolerance for the drink, but once Astrid started to really feel the effects, Ruffnut left for sleep. But according to the small explosion, Ruff was definitely the opposite of asleep, but Astrid was too caught up to care.

So here she sat, alone, tired, sleepy and drunk. Gobber, one of the two or three adults left on Berk, sat across the Great Hall, attempting to convince Fishlegs about something draconic.

But Astrid sat on, staring at nothing in particular, letting her mind wander as it please. And apparently, it liked to wander to the topic of a certain 17 year old amputee. Everyone was always a little toned down on this day, considering everything had had happened on that day three years ago. A few mourned their loved ones, but thanks to the hero of the day, that number stayed below 20. Well, almost. That giant dragon wouldn't die without a victory, so it decided to take the hero's leg. And it was so close to his birthday, too. Like happy 15th kid, but you get to give _me _the gift this year. Many also expressed their thanks to Hiccup on this unofficial holiday, but he just brushed it off. It was like he didn't care about what he did, and with every sip, Astrid became more confused, the mead and the boy clogging her coherent mind.

With one last guzzle, the newest cup was finished, and Astrid was,well, pretty drunk.

In the back of her mind, Astrid knew she was going to regret this in the morning, as she did for two years in a row. But even that thought was drifting away and the boy took it's spot.

Keeping up every last bit of dignity, she walked out of the Great Hall as sober as she could possibly attempt, and stumbled to her dragon outside, using Stormfly as stability and letting her mind fly. Eventually, as all thoughts do, her thoughts once again decided to settle on Hiccup, the idiot she had started to love.

And for some reason, she decided it would be a good idea to check on him, despite it being well into the night.

So check on him she did, trying to be quiet, she pushed open the large door to his house, knowing only Hiccup will be inside. All the adults had left for The Thing, and Hiccup wasn't really one to go to those things. But when Astrid managed to slip into the Haddock's house, Astrid was meet with toxic green eyes and a low, quiet growl that stopped as soon as the Night Fury recognized her.

She sloppily patted the dragon's head, and slurred out "Shh, toothless. I wanna to see _hic!_ Hiccup." Toothless, smelling the faint alcohol, gave her a judging look, but let her up the stairs.

Once climbing up as silent as she could be (which to be honest wasn't that silent), she opened the door a pinch, and was met with the view of the boy who had haunted her thoughts, sober or not. Well, not really _haunted_; that would imply that it was a bad thing. More along the lines of inconveniently gracing her thoughts. His prosthetic, which he never took off during the day, due to self-consciousness only she and his family knew of, was laid on the floor next to him. His face glowed in the full moon, a rare warm and sunny day had given off a comfortable night, which had left the boy without a blanket or shirt, only those damn leggings. Not like she was complaining. A small step in, Astrid actually managed to close the door without a sound, and her soft boots made equally soft clunks in the dark as she stumbled over to the the bed. She tossed the prosthetic aside sat down in it's place with a thump, and rested her elbows on her knees, and her face on her palms, inches from his face. Resisting the drunk urge to kiss it, she studied his slumbering face, peaceful in sleep. In the light of the moon, every freckle stood out like she could grab it, and the scars on his face showed stark against his features. Two years of flying in the rare rays of sun had tanned him a small bit, along with finally earning the boy some lean muscles, which she could plainly see now that he was without his tunic. Stretching out a finger, she drunkedly flicked aside his hair, letting her see the tell tale scar of three years ago run faintly across his forehead. It was a weird, unsettling feeling knowing three years ago exactly, Hiccup was getting the charred, mauled, bloody remains of his left leg chopped off, while he lay comatose. She had stayed next to him for the longest time, and of course it was when she was changing at her house he had woken up. Another twisted drunken thought curled it's way into her mind as she watched his firm chest rise and fall. What if he didn't wake up this time? What if some god had cursed him in an eternal sleep? Of course sober Astrid would have laughed these thoughts away, knowing full well he would be up again tomorrow, but the logical part of her mind was foggy, and she was getting anxious. The need to see his forest green eyes, which so often she found herself absentmindedly gazing at, had started to rise from her stomach like bile.

He mumbled something, and shifted a bit to the side, onto half of his bed unusually large bed, facing the other, totally empty half, which happened to be exactly in front of her. There was enough room for, say, a person. In her drunken state, Astrid of course took this as an invitation to _climb in_, with some stupid logic along the lines of 'being the first thing he sees'. Having already shed her armor before the drank (knowing she probably wouldn't have the integrity to undo the intricate straps without stabbing herself), she pulled off her studded hair band and removed the tie of the braid, not bothering to undo the braid knowing it will do it itself. Quietly, she laid down next to the boy, and faced him. Shifting again, a hand of his came in contact with her hip and subconsciously curled around it, holding her close like a toy. She stared at Hiccup, face tilted up to his due to his recent growth spurt, and smiled to her drunken self.

He had grown up in the past year, gaining a more refined face and a good six inches. And by gods, that jawline! A bit of clarity wiggles it's way through, and she catches herself from reaching out and kissing it.

From the few seconds of clarity, comes tiredness, and she finds herself curling into the chest of the boy she loves.

.:~:.

30 minutes later, Toothless, being the all knowing dragon he is, nudged open the door to Hiccup's room, only to find the slumbering pair of Astrid and Hiccup curled together in his best friend's bed. With a silent huff of annoyance knowing he won't be getting a morning flight tomorrow, he retreats to the front door until hiccup decides to wake up.

.:~:.

Hiccup had woken up but stubbornly refused to open his eyes, only to be met with the silent sun behind his eyelids, instead of the shaking of his roof and early morning darkness. Grateful for the fact that his annoying puppy of a Night Fury had decided to just let him sleep in, when hold up, what on earth was laying on his chest. It weighed about the same as the fat Terrible Terror they use for air mail, so he gave himself a few more minutes. But a few moments later, he realized that this terrible terror felt funny on his chest, like hair, and he could almost trace an ear and jaw on the round Terror. The dragon shifted and made a very human hum and his eyes snapped open to be met with a head of golden blonde hair that belongs to a very particular Viking. Why Astrid was sleeping on his chest was above him, but he wasn't going to wake her up, despite his curiosities. He had fallen asleep alone, and he absolutely couldn't be dreaming, this was too realistic. Taking a deep breath, the faint tinge of alcohol wafts off the vixen on his chest, alerting him she wouldn't be getting up soon. He shifts a little, to sit up a tad bit more and get a better look at the warrior laying on him.

Her plait was practically undone, and a glisten from across the room next to his prosthetic.

"Hicmmmm…" Astrid hummed in her sleep, and tightens her grip and, dare he say, _cuddles_ into his bare chest a little more. Never, ever, in his life did he think this is what he would be waking up to. Two years post stump, and he wakes up with Astrid in his bed. Wait, did she say his name? It sounded like hum, but he would swear he heard a hic. "mmnnnnnnnnnuu" He hears as a 'no'. "hicuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" Ok, _that_ was definitely his name. "nuhnuhhhhhgn" yet another unintelligble mumble from her. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Probably not him. That would be too much to ask for from the Gods. But she did say his name...

As much as he wanted to ask questions, he knew that an angry Astrid was lethal. But a angry, cranky, hungover Astrid? No thanks.

It had felt like hours before she stirred, so hiccup had drifted in and out of sleep, every time dreaming about Astrid.

.:~:.

Right after Hiccup had finally drifted into a half decent sleep, Astrid shifted, and woke up. Her head was pounding, and the afternoon light seared from behind her eyelids, like it always does this day. Some tradition. She goes to smoosh her face into her pillow, willing five more minutes, when hold up, this is not a pillow. From closed eyelids, she tries to figure out what she's on. The pillow feels warm, has fantastic structure, and is slightly rising and falling in time with her breath. Suddenly, like the hot light of the sun, memories of what she did last night flash behind her eyelids. Great. Astrid could feel her face burning. Peaking open an eye, she takes in her surroundings, now that she isn't drunk off her ass. The lightly tanned and quite nice muscles of her friend are actually a great pillow. Who could have guessed. Across the room, lies Hiccup's desk littered with parchments, probably covered in charcoal designs and drawings. Glancing up, she can see Hiccup's face, peaceful in sleep, and the desire to kiss it is still there. Hmm. She's going to have to give herself a firm talking to later today about how they're both only friends. His bangs drift across his face, almost covering his closed eyes, and when she moves to brush them away (Maybe the alcohol is still in her system, that would explain the stupid urge to wake him up with a kiss), she realizes her hand is intertwined with his. The more she looks, the more she notices how his thumb is very slowly rubbing tiny circles on her hand. Not that she minds.

Gods. This happened last year too. It seems like every time she tries to escape the dreaded day, the next one it's only shoved in her face. She was lucky last year and the year before he was a little drunk too, and was long since passed out when she came in, and was practically dead when she left. And this year, hopefully, _would_ be a repeat of last year when it came to the whole 'sneaking out' part. Another thing she was grateful for: the timing of The Thing. Every year, it took place during the anniversary. Which, thankfully, meant the adults, mainly Stoick, were gone, and didn't have to see Astrid stumbling around like a grieving drunk. But when she shifts to escape the grasp of Hiccup, which she really didn't want to escape at all, his hands tugged her into his chest, like a really freaking comfy bear hug. He had done this last year too, but last year, the thing is, he wasn't so damn _muscular._ This year, those stupid arm muscles which she was sure she had traced last night were holding her close to him. Close enough to hear the steady thump-thump, which she was so desperate to hear last night, and the year before, and the year before. Almost giving up into his nice, warm, muscular, and protective arms, she convinced herself to try one more time. She was shifting, shifting, almost there-

A weird choked sound escaped from her mouth. Of course. Now would be the time for her to get the hiccups. While laying in bed with Hiccup, trying not to wake up Hiccup, because she had the hiccups. She almost lost it at the irony of it all. She stilled, trying not to wake him and swallowing the funny noises coming from her throat. And it was working, too. Until, of course, mid-yawn, a hiccup decided to sound from her mouth.

"Hmmm…" Hiccup shifted and hummed in his slightly less than awake state. Astrid was so caught off guard with how his chest vibrated and how damn comfortable he was when he did the hummy-thing, she forgot to swallow the next hiccup. She could feel him waking up, almost, and shoved her eyelids shut in order to feign sleep. But her body defied her again, with one final hiccup that woke up her Hiccup.

"Wha?" He groggily muttered, and stretched. Peeking through her almost closed eyelids, she looked at his face. But he didn't look startled at all at her presence. "Oh. She hasn't moved." Hasn't moved? Oh, great, she thought to herself. He already knew she was here. She probably look like a creep. "She's gonna be hungry when she gets up," Hiccup mused to himself, in nothing louder than a whisper. Her stomach seemed to agree, as it rumbled softly. "How do I…" Hiccup trailed off to himself. How do I what? Tell her she's creepy? Stalker-like? Gross? She couldn't face him anymore in public it seemed. Better tell him he was the one who was drunk and she passed out or somthing. But her mind was halted when she felt a soft pressure on her back, and he started rubbing his hand in circles. Fire spread from his touch, yet she somehow managed to suppress the shiver that was trying to run along her spine.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup said softly, but not too loud. Like he was trying to wake her. GREAT. Astrid just ignored him, and his surprisingly deep morning voice. "Asssssssssstridddddddddd" Hiccup whispered, a little too close to her ear to be normal.

"Hey. You wanna get up?" _NO. _"C'mon Astrid. I don't mind, but I think you do, that it's past midday." PAST MIDDAY? ALREADY? The soft back circles got a little faster and had a little more pressure, and they were getting bigger. "Hey. Don't kill me, but I think we need to get up." Moments passed, and it seemed like Hiccup had given up. That was, of course, until he kissed her forehead. Thank god she was looking away and her bangs were draping across her face, because her eyes snapped open. Immediately they shut again, realizing her mistake. She thought she got away with it. Until, of course, Hiccup had to speak up. "Saw that, Astrid." Dammit. "Astrid, I saw you open your eyes. Wake up, sleepy." Hiccup cooed while gently rocking her. Astrid couldn't do anything but sigh deeply in content, but catches herself when she realizes she has to do something.

"Hngh" Is her mumbled response. Trying to seem like she actually wasn't awake beforehand.

"Astrid."

"What?" she said groggily, stretching. All of a sudden, she froze, like she was realizing it for the first time. "What am I doing here?"

"That's for you to answer. I woke up a few hours ago," _HOURS?_ "And you had apparently came in during the night and curled up onto me. I mean, I'm not mad or anything," Oh thank Thor. "But I wanted to know why." A sudden breeze curls through the room. "And a shirt." Dammit. She was liking no shirt Hiccup.

"I… uh… h-here" She shoved a black tunic at him. He slipped it on, which helped Astrid's burning face only a little, because damn, he looked good in black. She situated herself cross-legged at the foot of his bed.

"Astrid, why _did_ you come into my room anyway?" Oh look, Astrid was back to the red she was.

"I… don't… know?" She says trying to avoid the actual question.

"Astrid…" She leaves the question in the air, continuously avoiding the question. After probably a straight minute of silence, Astrid can feel herself about to crack.

"Okay I was drunk." Astrid mumbles to the corner of the room.

"So you came into my room?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Any reason in particular?"

"Because I, uh, tend to do that every year." She mumbles to her lap. All about the variety.

"You what?" Hiccup gets a little flustered, and she wants to kiss the look off his face. Wow, hopefully she's still drunk, because if those were her sober thoughts, she is really screwed.

"Um…"

"Any reason in particular?"

"Because, I, uh, get scared?" Astrid replies, not sure at all in her answer.

"Scared of what?" How is one to describe all the feelings she experiences when thinking about Hiccup's foot accident.

"You." Genius, Astrid. Pure, stupid, genius. She was going to smack herself in the face with a hammer if she kept it up.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"How, exactly?"

"It's an annual thing, Hiccup, take a guess why." Astrid huffs in annoyance. Not with Hiccup, of course, but annoyance at the fact that she has to admit fear.

"Annual? What happens today every year?" Astrid is going to have to kill him, she decides.

"Not today, yesterday." She says, angrily twisting her bracelet that Hiccup gave her for her birthday. She had wanted to kiss him then too. Maybe she wasn't that drunk.

"Yesterday? What was-" He stops in realization. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So, you're going to go along with your day like none of this ever happened," She leans in, jabbing his chest threateningly. "And I'm going to go have a firm talk with myself in the woods about some choice thoughts and I need to go." He starts to nod, but then his face falls.

"Wait, choice thoughts?"

"Yes, now you can shut up and please just go to bed, this is all a weird dream or something."

"Um, no. Your sleep muttering was not a dream." SHIT.

"I said something in my sleep?" Astrid frantically tries to snatch the drunken dream from her memories, and comes up empty. This could go anywhere.

"Uh, yeah. You mumbled a few times and I could swear I heard my name."

"Any… thing else?" And there it was. Quite the vivid dream too. How embarrassing.

"No, why?"

"Thank Thor." That dreamland makeout session was going to kill her if it kept happening nightly. She stands there for a moment, realizing how bad that sounded. But when Hiccup doesn't say anything, she turns to leave.

"Astrid. C'mere." Hiccup says, right before she makes it to the door. So close.

"Why?"

"Just, come here." Hiccup reaches out, and mimes grabbing her. Astrid silently walks over, unsure, and hiccup pats the spot next to him, and Astrid plops down, and he tentatively closes his hands around hers. "What really bothers you? Aside from being upset about, uh, me."

"Hiccup, I don't really wanna-" She sits up straight, and he loosens his grip on her hands.

"I know you don't, but nothing will change until you do. And I don't wanna be the reason you get drunk. So," Hiccup situates himself, crossing his leg and a half, and looking at her with those damn big, forest green eyes. She feels herself getting lost in them, and shakes it off and looks to her hands. "What's wrong?" It may have been the look he gave her, or the caring tone in his voice, or the gentle caress of his hand on her shoulder (it's like he doesn't work in the forge, they're so _damn soft_), but she feels her self control snap, and she gets the feeling that she wants to spill all to him.

"It's just, I don't really know how to say it, it's just like all these things at once, and I try and block them out, but it doesn't work."

"Then just list all the feelings. Tell me. I mean, I'm sure I know what you're talking about."

"I mean, I get scared you won't wake up sometimes. And that you won't come back safe when you go and do those stupid things you do, and when you hurt yourself, and when you don't tell anyone where you are going or when you are gonna come back, and when you do those stupid things in the sky like jumping off Toothless or jumping over the sea stacks, or whenever you aren't around. I get all stupid when you do stuff like… this," she angrily gestures to his whole being. Hiccup just rolled his eyes, amused.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"_Exactly._ But why? It makes me angry how I get all frustrated around you and I just- don't know."

"Astrid are you trying to say I confuse you?" Hiccup says, rather clueless. Astrid, on the other hand, is attempting with every ounce of her being trying not to let on to the whole 'L word' thing.

"Sure. Yeah, that." Hiccup seems content for a bit, and Astrid thinks she's off the hook. But after a moment, his eyebrows make that stupid crease on his forehead that means he's over thinking something, and Astrid knows she's screwed. That hangover headache is getting worse by the minute, it seems.

"What do you mean I confuse you?" Hiccup says innocently, looking up at her with those _freaking eyes_ that seem to hold every shade of green in them.

"I have no clue." Astrid tries to blow it off, but she really knows, once he wants to fix something, he won't stop until it's better. And right now, it probably seems to him her emotions are all over the place, and he took it as his responsibility to bring it all together. What he doesn't (need to) know, is that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the exact reason she's flustered. Damn him.

"Well, unless you tell me, I can't help. And I want to help." He says, defiantly crossing his arms and pouting like the cutest five year old in existence. Damn him and his cute face.

"Just leave it, Hiccup. Nothing chucking my axe at a few trees can't fix." Well, that's a lie.

"Well, obviously not considering this is apparently an annual thing." Damn him and his cute, smart face.

"Hiccup, leave it." Astrid could hear herself sounding slightly pissed off, and really hoped he couldn't hear it.

"No." He says in a burst of confidence, and Astrid recoils in shock, more than anger. "You aren't allowed to leave until you aren't confused anymore." Astrid knows he's kidding, but his tone makes it sound serious.

"Oh, and what would happen if I did get up and leave?" She said, giving him a knowing smirk.

"Would you like a replay of what happened last time you wouldn't listen?" Her smirk falters as she realizes what he means. He snatched her up with Toothless and dumped her in a tree, giving her no option but to listen. Damn him and his cute, smart, brave face.

"You wouldn't…" she threatens, but she, sadly, knows he's actually serious on this.

"Test this determined cripple. You'd be surprised." He says, now giving her the knowing smirk. Which, not really helping her situation, is really looking kissable at the moment. Damn him and his cute, smart, brave, kissable face.

"You're not a cripple." She says, crossing her arms in annoyance at his lack of care.

"That shiny hunk of metal I use for my foot over there says otherwise, Astrid." He says, only giving her a teasing look, which she angrily looks away from. Damn him and his cute, smart, brave, kissable, self-degrading face. She looks back at him, only to see the teasing look wiped clean from his face, one of pure confusion replacing it. "Wait, _what_?" He says, looking at her in disbelief. Disbelief of wha- _oh shit. Did she actually just_

"Did I just..." she says, horrified at herself. Screw hitting herself with a hammer. She was going to straight up fling herself off of Raven's Point.

"Uh, yeah."

"What did I say, exactly?" She says with a grimace, like she's bargaining with Loki himself. When he only responds with a moment of silence, she shoves her face into her palms, trying to avoid, well, pretty much life right now.

"My name is Hiccup, I am from the island of Berk and I know nothing about dragons or training them." He recites the sentence that he used for interrogations with kidnappers, with an almost straight face.

"_Hiccup_." Astrid threatens, about to knock him out.

"Something along the lines of 'damn him and his', uh, do you want me to repeat that part?"

"Go ahead. What did I say?" Astrid says, trying to shove her face into her hands so she doesn't have to look at him in her state. Which consists of bright red, embarrassed, and wanting to chuck herself off multiple cliffs. But something tells her he would catch her before she hit the ground. Ugh. She really hates him.

"I think it was, um, 'damn him and his cute smart brave something-able self-degrading face'."

"Oh thank Thor." She felt at least half the embarrassment lift off her, knowing he hadn't heard the 'kissable' part.

"Um, Astrid?" Aaaaaaaaaaaand she was staring at him. Great. This was totally helping her case.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"Do I need to recap what you said?" Astrid tenses, and shakes her head violently.

"No, no, you're good."

"Ok, but did you mean that?"

"Uh…yeah?" She says, peeking through her fingers. Hiccup's face lights up for the slightest second, but Astrid saw it.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Astrid murmurs to the ground. silence ensues, and she's thinking about which cliff on Berk to throw herself off of when he fills the silence.

"To be fair, I think you're kissable too." Astrid snaps her eyes back up to him, facing forwards, and there on his face, sits the most self satisfied smirk Astrid had ever seen on a face in her entire life. He glanced towards her, smirk growing at the look of pure shock sprawled across her face. After a few moments, Hiccup exploded in laughter.

"I didn't say that." Astrid pouted, but her words only seemed to entice more of the surprisingly bubbly laughter.

"O-of course... That explains why... You... You got so embarrassed and… and r-red." Hiccup manages to say through losing it and grasping his abs, gasping for air and doubled over laughing. Astrid feels herself shrink into her shoulders a bit more.

"Shut up. I'd be lying if I said I was the only one on Berk who likes you. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed." He stops laughing immediately, and looks up, confused.

"Wait, people like me? Like, like me or _like likes_ me? Wait, _YOU _like me?" Astrid was going red again. Someone get her off this wooden bed, because she's gonna light it on fire at the rate her face was warming up.

"My name is Astrid, and I am from the island of Berk, I know-"

"Hey Ast?"

"Hm?"

"Why, I mean, like, why me?"

"Why what you?" This boy needs to clear his mind up.

"Why do you, like, like _me_?

"What do you- are you kidding me?"

"No, like, I'm just a gangly seventeen year old who's only good point is that I'm not stupid and my best friend is a rare dragon. I'm not that special at all. There are plenty other guys in the archipelago who are better." He looks down, and twiddles with his thumbs. But Astrid was pissed, and got more and more frustrated every time he degraded himself. So naturally she smacks him in the arm.

"Gods dammit Hiccup, that's a lie!" She kinda yells, kinda lectures him. "You, sir, are an amazing person. You take shit from others, for others. You stopped a 300 year old war by being yourself, you are a genius, an inventor, and a master repair man. Yeah, so what, you got tall, you got strong, you got muscular, you got hot. And by the time others noticed I was already in too deep and I can't freaking- just, ugh." Astrid shoved her head into her hands. After a moment, Astrid lifted her face from her hands, ready to be calm and make an excuse for her ranting. But the flustered face she was met with wiped her mind. Great, she forgot everything she was going to say.

He was gazing behind her in concentration, mouth slightly open, almost like he was murmuring to himself. His eyes, green as ever, were set and determined, and he had that crease in between his eyebrows like the one he got whenever his was thinking. Basically, he had the lost puppy look and she did about the dumbest thing:

She snatched his tunic, yanked him to her, and kissed him.

If his reaction was anything, he was surprised. But even though he froze up, she was going to get a damn reaction out of him. She had overheard Ruff and Tuff talking about how they were trying to set them up, considering how they both supposedly liked each other. Ruffnut knew she did, but why would Hiccup tell Tuffnut, of all people. It was a good five, maybe ten seconds before his mind switched out of Wait-Astrid-likes-me mode to HOLD-UP-ASTRID-IS-KISSING-ME mode. But after he gained his bearings, he curled his arms around her waist, pulling her close so she didn't have to keep tugging at his neck so he wouldn't fall off the bed. She felt him slowly melt into the kiss, and they both decided to put their past emotions into it. Astrid shifted closer to him, and as he tightened his grip on her waist, her grip loosened and she ran her hands along those back muscles that haunted her every now and then. Wait, not haunted. Inconveniently graced. The repressed emotions that had been pent up for years finally pouring out in their kiss.

The need for air was the only thing that was capable of parting them. Even as they did, their foreheads were pressed together, and all Astrid could see was those damn eyes that seemed every shade of green imaginable. Astrid didn't have to see his lips to know they had that stupid grin of his, she could see it in his eyes. Those damn eyes.

"So I'm guessing you weren't kidding about me earlier." Hiccup says breathless, and if she wasn't all wrapped up in him she would have smacked him, but how freaking kissable he looked at the moment short circuited her brain.

"Guess." She whispered, and kissed him again.

.

.

.

_Thanks for reading :) _

_R+R _

_-Kuhlare12_


End file.
